grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluvus Pestilentia
|references = |location = Portland, Oregon |comments = |season1 = |season2 = X }} Fluvus Pestilentia also known as the Yellow Plague is a deadly infectious disease that is caused by enterobacteria fluvia pestilis. Primarily carried by swine (most notably the domesticated pig) and spread to Wesen via physical contact or exchange of fluids, the disease is notorious throughout Wesen history, due to the unrivaled scale of death and devastation it has brought. Monroe said that back when there was no cure, the plague could wipe out entire Wesen villages. The disease seems to affect all Wesen as many are seen being infected by it in the Grimm Diaries such as Skalenzahne, Mordstier, Eisbiber, Lowen, Daemonfeuer, Mauvais Dentes and Mellifers. It is currently unknown if any Wesen are immune to it. Considering that a Geier can be seen carrying off a dead Wesen, it is quite possible they are immune or at very least highly resistant to Fluvus Pestilentia. Further evidence to support this possibility is the fact the Geiers' animal kingdom counter part: vultures are immune to many diseases that humans and most other animals can contract; especially when feeding off of a dead carcass. After passing to Wesen, the Disease requires contact with the bloodstream to spread, it doesn't work through oral contact, as Moroe was able to kiss Rosalee repeatedly, without getting infected. Humans are however immune to the disease, as Grimms, it only affects Wesen. Symptoms The symptoms of plague begin with the patient exhibiting strong affectionate responses to those around him and a rash characterized by small yellow bumps surrounded by pink, irritated skin. The bumps develop into large yellow boils, filled with fluid. These boils grow until the skin ruptures and large amounts of fluid run down the body. The disease ultimately drains into the bloodstream, so the plague bacteria may enter the blood and travel to almost any part of the body. In yellow plague, bacterial endotoxins cause disseminated intravascular coagulation, causing tiny clots throughout the body and possible ischemic necrosis (tissue death due to lack of circulation/perfusion to that tissue) from the clots. This results in depletion of the body's clotting resources, so that it can no longer control bleeding. Consequently, there is bleeding into the skin and other organs, which can cause red and/or yellow patchy rash and coughing up/vomiting of blood. There are bumps on the skin that look somewhat like insect bite; these are usually red, and sometimes yellow in the center. Untreated, yellow plague is usually fatal. Early treatment with antibiotics reduces the mortality rate to between 4 and 15 percent. Wesen who die from this form of plague often die on the same day symptoms first appear. ("Spice Shop at NBC") The disease causes the infected person to become love drunk, becoming sexually aggressive, and then fall into a rage, attacking anyone they see. They get yellow marks all over their face and body. Once infection occurs, the speed of which it spreads and progresses does not seem to be the same for all Wesen, since it took Ryan Gilko, a Stangebär, at least a day to manifest the rashes while a Fuchsbau, like Rosalee, exhibited the symptoms only after a few hours. Apparently curable, a treatment can be found written in one of Rosalee's Apothecary Books. Cure Ingredients *1 tsp Hassin Flavel *1/2 tsp oil of ivy *1 1/2 tsp dried aloe *1 pinch of nightshade *5 tsp Caspian Sea salt *1 horse hair *1/8 tsp flea extract *2 fibers of simmeon *3/4 tsp nettle powder *1 tsp rattle snake scales *3/4 tsp ragwort *1/4 tsp root of Roburea Instructions "Crush all dried ingredients into a fine powder in a bowl while you heat the water over high heat. Simmer a half tsp of ivy, 1 1/2 tsp dried aloe, nightshade, and Caspian Sea salt with water and lavender oil for several minutes. Add horse hair, flea extract and some simmeon. Next, add some nettle powder and rattle snake scales. Finally, add the root of Robura. Once the water reaches a rolling boil, remove from heat and steep the ingredients for a few minutes longer. Pour into a cup and serve similar to tea. If patient's symptoms have progressed beyond the first stage of rash, the patient will need to be restrained and the treatment forcibly administered until at least three ounces have been swallowed. If the treatment has been successfully concocted, the results will begin to show almost immediately. The rash will begin to heal rapidly and recede back to normal skin tone. Much rest will be required for several days after. Because this recipe is made with root of Robura, it should not be used on a continual basis. Administer this remedy just once as dependency and damage to the bowels may be caused. This treatment is not to be used preemptively as a vaccination for Fluvus Pestilentia. It will only be effective once the disease has been contracted. However, it will not be effective after the patient has been sick for more than 36 hours. Likewise, this treatment cannot revive the dead. "("Spice Shop at NBC") Images 204_-_Infected_pig_investigated_by_Phyllis_Stanton.png|Infected swine investigated by Phyllis Stanton. 204-infected.png|Carl Stanton. 204-Carl Stanton morphed.png|Carl Stanton woged as Reinigen. 204-plague victim.png|Ryan Gilko. 204-Stangebar infected.png|Infected Stangebär. 204_-_Ryan_Gilko_infected_in_Stangebär_form.jpg|Infected Stangebär. 204-Rosalee infected.png|Rosalee Calvert infected. 204-Rosalee infected morphed.png|Rosalee infected morphed. 204-Rosalee rage.png|Rosalee infected attacked Nick. 204-Rosalee knocked out.png|Rosalee knocked out. Phyllis Stanton.png|Phyllis Stanton infected. Fluvus Pestilentia2.png|A image of the Fluvus Pestilentia entry in the Grimm Diaries. Fluvus Pestilentia3.png|Fluvus Pestilentia entry. Fluvus Pestilentia1.png|The Yellow Plague could wipe out entire Wesen villages. Added more infected wesenfrom Grimm diary